


Furless

by Anonymous



Series: Karl Urban with Kittens [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: A kitten's taken over Cupid's temple, Cracky, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cupid calls on Xena for help and gains a new member to his family.





	Furless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing.
> 
> Karl Urban is not a character I simply tagged him so interested parties might find our favorite colossal Kiwi dealing with little purr machines.

Cupid wasn’t one of the gods who turned to heroes often. Aside from helping stop his mother from interfering with true love and that one times his son got lose Cupid didn’t call on heroes. In fact he hadn’t really called on them in those instances either, they were already sort of there. The point was Cupid wasn’t the type to bother Xena with his problems. This problem however seemed beyond him, as embarrassing as it was to admit.

Cupid was a creature of habit and one habit that he had developed was pacing his temple. Pacing his temple, however, had become difficult of late as someone had planted something outside his temple. This plant seemed to be drawing every cat in the city to the temple. Cupid had no problem with the new additions, originally. Cupid rather liked cats, but there was one particular kitten that was driving Cupid nuts.

This particular kitten, a grey one with white patches, took great pleasure in attacking Cupid’s bare legs. Whenever Cupid would walk past the kitten it would lash out at and latch onto Cupid’s leg. Often the kitten would then climb Cupid like he was a tree, digging his claws in all the way up, until he was sitting on Cupid’s shoulder. It would then start trying to eat his hair.

Cupid removed the plant and while the other cats left the kitten would not stay away from the temple. So day in and day out Cupid would try and think with a kitten clawing his legs. He was beginning to wonder if the kitten was a punishment from Zeus for something but Cupid can’t remember having done anything to piss anyone off lately.

Xena finally arrived at the temple, with her friend Gabrielle and that strange boy who awkwardly was not under an arrow’s influence when he professed his love for his friend.

“What did you need Cupid?” Xena asked. “You don’t normally need help.”

The kitten, that had been resting behind a pot jumped out and latched onto Xena’s leg. Xena kicked it across the room and as much as Cupid disliked the kitten he went to check on it.

“I need someone to remove this kitten from my temple,” Cupid said picking the evil kitten up. “He keeps attacking my legs,” Cupid gestured to his cut and scrapped up legs, “and every time I relocate him he comes back.”

“If you can’t remove him how do you expect us to remove him?” Gabrielle asked.

Cupid paused for a moment. “I don’t know!” he said. “At least help me figure out how to make him stop!”

Xena sighed. “Alright put him on the ground. We will help you train your kitten,” Xena said.

The second Cupid put the kitten down it ran to Gabrielle’s legs and latched on. “No,” Gabrielle said as she pulled the kitten off. The kitten looked at her for a moment before latching onto Cupid again. 

Cupid pulled the kitten off but it just attacked Xena. “Why isn’t it attacking Joxer?” Gabrielle asked.

Xena pulled the kitten from her legs and held it in her arms. She studied the differences between Joxer and the rest of them while also comparing Cupid to her and Gabrielle. “He doesn’t like hairless legs. You shave your legs, same as Gabrielle and I, and the Kitten doesn’t like shaved legs.” Xena finally deduced.

“So, what do I do?” Cupid asked.

Xena shrugged. “Keep trying to train it or stop shaving your legs.” Xena said before turning to leave. She turned back at the door and said with narrowed eyes, “Don’t waste my time like this again.”

Cupid saluted her before plopping down on the ground. The kitten crawled up Cupid’s chest before curling up. 

“My lack of leg fur disturbs you, does it?” Cupid asked the kitten as purred against his chest. “But my lack of chest fur doesn’t seem to bother you, so what gives?”

The kitten gave no answer. “You’re not going to leave, are you?” Cupid asked petting the kitten. The kitten shimmied forward on his chest and started licking his neck.

Cupid sighed. “Welcome to the family Arrow. You’ll fit right in with my trouble making bunch. Maybe you’ll leave when you meet the nightmare that is my son.” Cupid said as he stood. 

Somewhere between sitting and standing Cupid ended up back in his home. Psyche was laying on the sofa tickling Bliss’ stomach. “What’s that?” she asked as she turned to her husband.

“Was’ it, dada?” Bliss asked standing on the couch will help from the arm rest.

“The newest member of our family. It won’t leave me alone and it doesn’t like shaved legs. I’m hoping Bliss will run it off. Its name is Arrow.” Cupid said plopping the kitten next to Bliss.

Psyche gave her husband an amused look. “You know that’s not going to work,” she said pointing to the duo on the cushion next to her as Cupid sat on her armrest.

Cupid ducked his head. “I tried,” he said.

“So you did,” Psyche said, “and your efforts are commendable. If you can get Bliss settled down, I’ll reward you for your valiant efforts.”

Cupid’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed in on his son. “I’m on it,” Cupid said scooping up both child and kitten.

Psyche shook her head. Her husband was a bit too easy to manipulate sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my kitten that attacks shaved legs.


End file.
